Question: $ -65\% - \dfrac{7}{5} = {?} $
Explanation: First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ -65\% = -\dfrac{65}{100} = -0.65 $ $ -\dfrac{7}{5} = -1.4$ Now we have: $ -0.65 - 1.4 = {?} $ $ -0.65 - 1.4 = -2.05 $